Playing a Game
by latinisdead
Summary: Little moments between Kayleigh and John. Sometimes through the eyes of their friends or workmates. You will find these rated K or M depending on what happens between John and Kayleigh. please review and write comments. We really do love it. To add some of these stories will be AU setting. Some of them may have follow-up stories which may have sex.
1. Playing A Game

I'm playing a game.

It was an addiction they were everywhere, every colour size, shape, even with lines, and some had a memo written on them.

John had one stuck to the bottom of his shoe when he headed to his office. He could hear it tap the ground with each step only to look down and sigh. "Fucking hell." And with a quick yank, he pulled it free. "She's got a problem."

Before he balled it up, he glanced at it, "pick up more wipes, Love Kay." And he chuckled. "Sure I will."

He never thought his life would turn upside down the day he met Kayleigh, but here he was 9 am on a Friday scrunching little notes from his wife regarding baby wipes.

John chuckled because the moment he tossed the piece of paper in the bin she had texted him. "and more Post-its we're out."

John barely sits down when his phone buzzed again, "nappy pins too."

"Nappy pins?" he recalled they bought some the other day.

Next note, "You're writing all this down?"

He laughed and texted, "You're playing a game!"


	2. Since It's You, I'll Make An Exception

**Disclaimer: this has implied** rape **or sexual harm. Please do not read it if you aren't into that. This story is very AU it means that they may or may not do something here.**

 **Title: Since it's you, I'll make an exception.**

John's phone woke him in the dead of night. He sat straight up while answering the phone.

"Hi" The voice spoke quietly over the loud music, voices which sounded like a party? John sobered up and answered back, "Kayleigh?"

He heard nothing but the background noise as it filled the room.

He called her name again.

Still nothing! It clicked. The line went dead.

He panicked! Only to slip out of bed to find clothing and trainers to change in because that's all he could do. John searched his phone, scrolled through the text between him and Kayleigh, She mentioned a date.

Bingo! He found the information regarding her date and set off to find her.

"Pussylover My ass, if he harms her…"John didn't want to think the worst case scenarios at one in the morning. But now his mind was into overdrive; many bad ideas flooded his mind: being raped, hurt, left stranded, he's warned her several times to end that dating site and she'd ignored him. He didn't trust anyone on that site, the few times he's searched for her name seeing all the over 50+ males hitting on women – it made him upset.

He drove faster than usual, he was in no way to speed in the dark, driving to a seedier location made him shiver but here he was in the dead of night going to bring her home.

His phone rang again, and he hit the phone button to answer, but her voice called over the Bluetooth in a state, "John?"

"I'm in the car; I'm nearly there." He drove a bit faster.

"John Please?" the panic rose in his ear. "Kayleigh, can you get outside?"

"I've lost my heel or shoe?" Kayleigh cried.

"Love, I'm nearly there, ok, can you get outside?"

Noise filled the car as John drove.? "Kayleigh?"

He heard her breathing faster, "Yeah, yeah, I'm outside, it's cold."

"Right, stay there, don't go anywhere."

John turned another corner and saw someone running towards him. Hair messed up, a shoe broken, and her red cocktail dress ripped at the seam. He pulled up and parked. The state of her made his heart skip a beat. Fron, the look of the state Kayleigh was in, make up streaming, a fat lip, her dress ripped while she limped on one shoe.

He didn't hesitate and pulled her into him, "I'm here. You're safe now."

John felt his chest tighten as the sobs soaked his shirt they were in the car now his arm around her as she cried into his chest. "How can I be so stupid?"

"Never mind now, you're here with me."

John found her a sweater and made her wear it. They drove in silence, radio off and he would now and then glance at her. He had half a mind to ask when she read it, "He didn't rape me, it came close though."

"He hurt you though."

"I threw my shoe at him, which broke the heel and I ran. John, I am so sorry."

"No man should hurt a woman ever." John jaw clenched tight as he spoke.

Kayleigh sniffed.

They drove on in silence until they reached her home. He pulled up and parked turning to face her. "Let me walk you to your door."

They were at her front door, his arms around her protectively as she fished through her purse for the front door key. "John, please don't go just yet."

"Of course." He made it well known he wasn't upset with her but at the situation.

"He knows my address."

He only nodded.

"I've been too trusting."

He didn't object. But he stood there unsure what to say.

"Will you stay the night, I mean on me couch. Our Kerian is away, and with Kelly gone, I am alone."

He wouldn't do it for any other co-worker, but he gave a quick nod in agreement. "Well since it's you, I'll make an exception."

John helped Kayleigh make the couch up. And she sat on it next to him. Then leaned her head against his shoulder, whenever she touched him his heart would skip faster, his palms became sweaty. He kissed the top of her head, "Perhaps we should get some sleep."

Kayleigh felt the kiss, she wanted something else but knew not to push it. "Nin Night John."

She pushed up onto her feet and gave him one of her many smiles that were only for him. "John, my hero."

And with that, she headed to her room. Leaving the door open a crack.


	3. Love Changes Everything

It wasn't food poisoning.

Nor was it the Norwalk virus.

She had fallen ill while they honeymooned in Greece. And the worst of it all, John tried his best to make her feel better but failed at all attempts. Food felt off for her, smells made her gag and honestly when he'd talk about his squid she felt worse by the end of the trip.

So much for romance.

They drove a few minutes only she covered her mouth, "Oh, John pull over."

He tried his best to hold her hair back but, with her clammy hands, she pushed him away.

"Whatever you have—"

"John not now." She said through gasps of air.

Frustrated he paced, he hated the smell the sound, hell he hated the idea that someone saw them on the side of the road while she lost her breakfast.

"Whatever I have you'll never catch." she mused.

"Look I can take you to A&E –"

Her laughter interrupted him, "God what?"

"Nothing but nine months can't cure."

What can happen in nine months was beyond him anything could happen, his dad died from cancer, he hoped it wasn't that, so he ruled it out.

She smirked at his shock that took his face by surprise.

"At least 8 or so weeks late or so." She didn't need to elaborate.

"Late?"

"I suspect so."

"That would mean-"

"I'm pregnant, John."

He wanted this; they talked about it. It would have been a matter of time but wasn't this rather quick?

He didn't want to alarm her but married for two weeks; maybe it was too soon?

"John you're living up to your name."

"My name?" He sat down now in the driver's seat.

"John Reckless Redmond."

He chuckled. "Mmm"

They have been reckless, maybe perhaps deliberately so.

He reached over, like the day she had her panic attack in the car wash fingers Intertwined, "Still we need it confirmed."

"I'm scared, John." She smiled at him.

"You have no idea."

"I'm glad."

"Are you ok now?" he pulled away and started the engine. "You can call in a sickie?"

"I wish I could but used up all me sick days." She winked at him.

A change he was willing to have, he was after all ready for anything with Kayleigh.


	4. Bond First No Exceptions

All she had to do was flash those deep-set dimples with a smile, and he'd cave. Or so Kayleigh thought that was the case but not this time. "No way Lady, you're not going to win by default."

They were in the kitchen; John was cooking his lamb stew a tradition they got into once they were married. But she kept her focus because the smells of the yummy food would have distracted her enough to cave to the bet, she didn't win, but she would refuse to watch his favorite movies.

"That was our agreement no Bond and no Friends. If we watch Bond, no sex tonight and I know how you like routine."

He chuckled.

"Not going to work you owe me a film, and Bond is it, I won the bet, you can get over it, and we can enjoy a film because before you know it our freedom will be over soon and no more movie night."

"You can't play dirty like that, using the baby as an excuse to win a movie night." Kayleigh moved into his space her belly bump brushed against his arm.

"And you don't think that's dirty pool? Bumping your belly against me like that?" He didn't mind though. So he placed his stirring spoon down on a coaster. Kayleigh did it again, this time he caught her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

"Not this time it won't work." He said in between kisses.

"John, ok, what if we do one episode of Friends and a Bond film than we're even?"

He chuckled again but moved his arms around her kissing the top of her head as she nestled into his embrace.

"Oh no Lady, you would get one episode then two, and so enough the whole box set is watched."

"Rats. You caught me." She laughed as he only smiled.

But he would cave he always did with Kayleigh. She was still the exception to the rule. "Bond first, no exceptions."

"Yes." She pulled away from his arms. "I need to use the loo."


End file.
